ADMIRE
by KuroHiruAmano
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE ! RNR PLEASE ! Apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan padaku? semoga tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan dan hanya sebuah kekagumanku saja..
1. Chapter 1

Author : KuroHiru amano

Tittle : Admire

Chapter : 1/...

Disclaimer : seperti biasa punya paman Tite Kubo Kuro Cuma pnya ceritanya doank.. hehhe

Pairing : IchiRuki pasti... terus ada RenjiSoifon, HitsuHina, UraharaYoroichi, BykuyaHisana, IshidaInoue *jangan protesss XDD

Disclamir : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo, kuro ci berharap bisa diwarisin ke kuro *d'bankai om Tite.. lol

SUMMARY : "Dia sangat misterius.. apa aku mulai mengaguminya.. atau menyukainya??"

Aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia, umurku 16 tahun aku adalah seorang gadis yang sangat berbeda dengan gadis lainnya, karena aku suka dibilang aneh, tomboy tapi cukup menyenagkan. Hehhe.

"Hei, Rukia jangan melamun." Ucap seseorang padaku.

"Huh, ia kakakku yang bawel."Jawabku sambil meladeknya,dia adalah Kuchiki Byakuya kakakku.

"Ayolah jangan lelet, hari ini kan tahun ajaran baru apa kau tidak ingin bergegas sampai ke sekolah dan mencari kelas barumu." Ucapnya dengan panjang lebar.

"Iya,iya.. tunggu sebentar ." jawabku. Aku dan kakakku memang berada satu sekolah yang sama yang membedakan hanyalah kelas, sekarang dia kelas 3 dan aku kelas 2 SMA.

"Rukiaaaaaaa.. kalau kau masih lelet juga aku tinggal ia." Tereak Byakuya.

"Hahaha, aku sudah siap." Kataku yang berlari ke arah pintu sambil memakai sepatu dan dengan sebuah roti dimulutku,' hehe.'

"Dasar pemalas, lelet." Ejek kakak sambil mengeplak palaku dengan bukunya.

"Aaaawww, sakit tau." Erangku sambil mengelus-elus kepala yang dipukulnya.

"Hahaha, makanya jadi orang tepat waktu dong, jadi perempuan jangan pemalas." Tawanya sambil mengejekku.

"Aaahhh, bawel." Jawabku singkat.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah kamipun bertemu teman-temanku dan teman kakak, aku bertemu Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida sahabat karibku dan aku juga bertemu dengan teman kakak yaitu, Ukitake, Urahara, Kenpachi dan si Kurosaki yang misterius. Entah sejak kapan aku memperhatikannya dan mulai mengaguminya.

"Hoi, Rukia kenapa bengong??" Tanya Renji yang memecahkan lamunanku.

"E..eehh, tiadak apa-apa kok." Jawabku kaget.

"Yang benar??" sahut Hitsu.

"Benarr!! ngeyel banget si kau Hitsu." kataku.

"Yeee,, aku bukannya ngeyel, tapi sejak kau dekat dengan para senpai sepertinya ada salah satu dari mereka yang menarik pandanganmu." Goda Hitsugaya kepadaku.

"Aaahh,, tidak." Kataku sambil memalingkan mukaku yang mulai merona.

"Hahaha,, apa katamu Hitsu?? Rukia tertarik pada senpai cowok, bukanya dia cowok??" kata Renji yang terlihat jelas-jelasan meledek.

"Heii, kurang ajar kau baboon, aku masih suka cowok tau." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ehemm.. kalian berisik sekali." kata Ishida yang dari tadi terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Tau, ni si baboon dan anak SD berisik." Ledekku kepada Renji dan Hitsugaya.

Renji dan Hitsu salimg menatap kemudian tertawa bersamaan "Hahahahah." Dan mereka melayangkan jitakan dikepalaku.

Seteleh kami lumayan lama berjalan kamipun tiba di sekolah.

"Rukia, kami duluan ia." teriak kakakku dan para senpai kecuali Kurosaki senpai yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yo, senpai." kataku sambil tersenyum.'Tidak ku sangka ternyata dia dapat tersenyum juga.' kataku dalam hati sambil bingung melihat ke arah Kurosaki senpai.

"Yasudah mari kita juga masuk." ajak Renji sambil menyeret tanganku.

Aku, Hitsu, Renji dan Ishida masuk ke sekolah dan mencari kelas masing-masing, ternyata kami semua sekelas lagi.' Hahaha.' memang dasar kami soulmate, tidak ku sangka dapat sekelas lagi dengan mereka.

Kamipun duduk di tempat masing-masing, seperti biasanya aku memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela, entah mengapa itu adalah tempat duduk favoritku di kelas, Renji duduk di belekangku dan Hitsu di sampingku sedangkan Ishida seperti biasanya dia memilih tempat duduk paling depan maklum dia kan murid terpintar di Shinigami High School, meski kami berbeda karakter kami selalu ingin bersama dan selalu dekat.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai, sesuai jadwal pelajaran baru dijam pertama kelasku adalah pelajaran Ichimaru sensei, yap pelajarannya adalah pelajaran yang membosankan karena kami harus manghitung dan manghitung dengan rumus-rumus yang bikin otakku ingin meledak *lebaii.

Aku yang malas memperhatikan Ichimaru sensei mengoceh tidak jelaspun memelingkan wajah ke arah jaendela dan memandangi lapangan olahraga yang ternyata ada anak kelas 3 matakupun tertuju pada warna rambut yang mencolok, ia itu adalah Kurosaki senpai, sosok laki-laki misterius dan sangat pendiam.

"Pletak, aduhhhh." akupun kaget dan mengaduh kesakitan, sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku.'iiitaaaiiii.' eluhku.

"Kenapa kau melamun Kuchiki??" tanya Ichimaru sensei yang menimpuk kepalaku dengan spidol.

"Iii..ituu, daijoubu sensei, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk." kataku sambil beralasan.

"Oohh,, kau mengantuk." uacapnya.

"Un,, sensei." jawabku cepat.

"Kalau kamu mengantuk mendingan kamu cuci muka, kemudian berdiri di luar kelas sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai." katanya yang terlihat agak marah.

"haii, sensei, gomenasai." kataku sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

'hmm.. sebenarnya suka tidak suka si dihukum, akhirnya bisa melarikan diri dari pelajaran matematika, tapi gak bisa liatin Kurosaki senpai yang sedang olahraga kussoo.' gumamku yang sedang berdiri di luar kelas.

Tidak lama kemudian sosok seseorang yang ku kagumi lewat di depanku, ia tampak cool setelah olahraga, iapum berjalan melewatiku, entah mengapa aku menjadi gugup dan merasa malu.. walaupun aku tau dia tiadak menatapku.

Setelah hukuman selesai akhirnya istirahatpun tiba.

"Rukia, kenapa tadi kau melemun begitu??" Tanya Ishida.

"Hmm.. gapapa kok." Jawabku santai.

"Eehh, Ruki, tadi kau bengong di kelas bukan karena nagantuk kan??" Tanya Renji. "Aku memperhatikan sikapmu di kelas tadi." Sambungnya.

"Gak kok bener deh aku cuma nagntuk." Kataku meyakinkannya.

"kalau kau suka dengan Kurosaki senpai bilang saja, terus kenapa gak cari tau tentang dia dari Byakuya senpai dia kan teman dekatnya." Kata Renji yang benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Renji jangan sok tau ia." Sahutku kesal karena takut ketahuan bahwa aku memang mulai suka dan mengagumi Kurosaki senpai.

"Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku, kau pikir kita sudah berteman berapa lama??" Ucapnya.

"Gakk tau ahh,, gak peduli." Kataku, Renji hanya menatapku dengan senyum nakalnya sedangkan Hitsu dan Ishida yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan kami hanya terkekeh geli.

Setelah seharian di sekolahpun, akhirnya kami pulang.

"Ruki, lama sekali si kau kutunggu dari tadi." Seru Byakuya yang sedari tadi menunggu Rukia di gerbang sekolah.

"Gomen membuatmu menunggu." Jawabku singkat. Kamipun berjalan menuju rumah.

"Tadaima." Kataku dan kakak sesampainya di rumah.

"Selamat datang." Sahut ibu menyambut kedatangan kami.

Akupun langsung pergi ke kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian, tidak lama kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Tok..tok.. Rukia, boleh aku masuk??" Kata kakak dari luar kamar.

"Ia, silahkan." Jawabku, kemudain kakak pun masuk ke kamarku.

"Hmm,, ada apa kak??" Tanyaku.

''Gapapa kok hanya ingin mengobrol saja." Jawabnya.

"Ooohh....." tanggapku sambil ber'oh'ria.

"Ku dengar katanya kau tadi di hukum oleh Ichimaru sensei ia?? Heheh, ayo ngaku." Ucapnya.

"Eeehh, itu kau tau dari mana?? Pasti dari si baboon Renji ia atau Hitsu atau Ishida?? Huuh, dasar pengadu." Ucapku sambil kesal.

"Hahha,, bukan kok bukan mereka." Jawab kakak.

"Terus dari siapa dong??" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Toba tebak." Kata kakak sambil menggodaku.

"Males,, ahh tebak-tebakan segala." Kataku sambil manyun.

"Ia,ia aku beri tahu tapi jangan manyun, jelek tau." Katanya sambil tersenyum."Aku tau dari Ichigo." lanjutnya.

"Apa?? Kuro senpa..ii, ku kira tadi dia tidak memperhatikan aku yang sedang di hukum." Kataku dengan suara yang lirih dan tersenyum kecil.

"Iya dari dia, siapa lagi yang melihatmu waktu di hukum selain dia. hahha, memalukan." Ejeknya.

"Reseee,, kakak rese banget si bisanya meledek saja dari tadi." Rengekku.

"Hahahaa, becanda kok, lagian dihukum itu kan bukan hal yang pertama kali buatmu." Lanjutnya.

"i know, i know." Jawabku seperti orang tidak berdosa.

"Ooo, ia jika ku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini tingkahmu jika bertemu Ichigo aneh, kau mulai suka padanya ia??" Ucapnya.

"Hmm,, aku gak tahu baru kali ini aku merasakannya, jika bertemu dia perasanku jadi aneh." Kataku jujur, dengan malu-malu.

"Hmm,, adikku sedang jatuh cinta ternyata." Serunya.

"Nani?? Jatuh cinta, tidak kok aku hanya kagum dengan sosoknya yang misterius." Kataku mencoba mengelak.

"Jika kau suka padanya gapapa kok dia orang yang baik lagian mumpung dia masih jomblo." Katanya sambil menyaringai.

"Hah, serius gapapa?? Kenapa dia gak punya pacar, bukannya banyak wanita suka padanya??" tanyaku panjang lebar dan penasaran.

"Gapapalah namanya juga manusia wajar kok kalau jatuh cinta, ia memeng banyak wanita suka padanya, tapi entah mengapa dia sangat cuek, bahkan waktu itu dia menolak seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya." Jawab kakak serta bercerita tentang Kurosaki senpai kepadaku.

"Heheh,, wahh, kenapa dia aneh banget ia jadi cowo??" Kataku.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia merasa tidak cocok." kata kakak sambil keluar kamar.

"Wahh, apa Kuro senpai jangan.. jangann...." ucapku sambil menggantungkan kata-kata.

"Apa?? Yaoi mksudmu??" sahut kakak. "Enggak kok dia masih normal hanya saja, ia belum menemukan seseoang yang benar-benar di sukai." Katanya sambil berjalan dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin kecil.

"huft,, sukurlahh." ucapku lega mendengarnya.

Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu, akupun yakin dengan perasanku, ia perasaan kagum ini memeng berubah menjadi sebuah pearaan yang di sebut cinta.'apa perasaan ini akan terbalas??' tanyaku pada hatiku.

"hoii, Ruki kau melamun lagi??" Kata Hitsu.

"Heheh,, apa ia aku melemun??" kataku.

"Ia dari tadi kau melamun." ucap Hitsu.

"Halooo.. semuaa...." Kata para senpai disertai kakakku menggahampiri aku dan Hitsu yang sedang duduk di sudut kantin.

"Haloo.. senpai semuaa...." Jawabku dan Hitsu serempak.

"Boleh kami bergabung??" Tanya Ukitake senpai disertai senyum dari semuanya.

"Haha, silahkan." Jawabku.

"Oiya, Hitsu, Ruki apa kalian ingin bergabung dengan kami untuk weekend ke pantai??" Ajak Urahara senpai sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Hmm.. apa kami tidak mengganggu." kata Hitsu.

"Tentu tidak." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Tambah ramai itu tambah seru liburannya." sahut Kenpa senpai.

"Alooohaaaa,, lagi pada ngomongin apa si kayaknya seru deh, kok gak ajak-ajak aku." Ucap Renji yang baru datang.

"Kami berencana untuk pergi ke pantai weekend ini, apa kau akan ikut juga Renji??" Kta kakakku.

"Waaahh, pantai.. aku pasti ikut, kau juga kan Ishida." Jawab Renji senang.

"Apa boleh buat kalian bertiga ikut, aku juga harus ikut." Jawab Ishida stay cool.

"Yup, kalau begitu baguslah, oia, kalau yang punya pacar boleh ajak pacar kok." Kata Urahara.

"Hahh, pacar??" kataku.

"Yup, aku juga bawa Hisana kok." Sahut kakaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku ajak Soifon ahh....." Teriak Renji senang, karena baru jadian dengan Soifon.

"Aku juga akan mengajak Inoue deh." Lanjut Isahida.

"Aku juga mengajak Yoroichi." Ucap Urahara sambil tersenyum.

"Huuuuaaahh,, ini mah aku bakal jadi kambing conge dong." Kataku dan Hitsu bersamaan.

Sebenarnya Hitsu lagi pedekete sama Hinamori, tapi karena belum jadian jadi gak mau nagajak deh.

"Tenang aja kan ada aku yang bisa menemani kalian." Kata Kenpa senpai yang masih jomblo sambil gandeng Kuro senpai.

"Huuhh, ya sudahlah, nasipp." Seruku.

"Yaaa, barangkali saja nanti ada yang cinlok." Kata kakakku yang jeles-jelas menyindir.

"Apa maksudmu??" Sahutku.

"Daijoubu, imooto....." Katanya sambil nyengir ampir kayak Hiruma Youichi.

***WEEKEND***

"Apa sudah berkumpul semua??" Tanya Kenpachi.

"Belum, adikku dan Hitsugaya belum tiba." Ucap Byakuya. 'Dasar lelet kebiasaan, awas saja kalau sudah tiba nanti.' serunya dalam hati.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii,, ohayou minna." Kataku sambil teriak ketika sampai di ruamah Urahara senpai yang di jadikan tempat berkumpul.

"Pagii semua." Kata Hitsu juga.

"Hei, kamu lelet banget si Ruki." Ucap kakakku.

"Yeee, siapa suruh meninggalkan aku." Jawabku cuek.

"Aku kan menjemput Hisana." Kata kakak.

"iya, bawel aku tahu." Sahutku ngeyel.

"Yah, sudah berkumpul semua, mari kita jalannn....." Teriak Renji sambil merangkul Soifon.

Kami semua berangkat, aku naik mobilku yang dikendarai kakak, akupun tidak menyangka jika Kuro senpai juga akan ikut di mobilku, ia dia duduk di mobilku selain itu ternyata aku juga duduk di sebelahnya, Kenpa senpai dan Hitsu juga ada di mobilku tapi mereka duduk di bangku belekang, aku merasakan jantungku yang berdetek cepat aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup ini. Untung saja Hitsu mengajak aku berbicara. Disepanjang perjalanan aku memperhatikannya yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya, tiba-tiba...

"Rukia-chan mau mendegarkan lagu bersamaku." Ajaknya sambil memberikan sebelah headshetnya padaku.

"Hmmm.. apa boleh??" Tanytaku rada gugup.

"Silahkan." Ucapnya.

"Aa..arigatou senpai." Ucapku yang menyadari bahwa mukaku memerah..'Dia berbeda sekali' kataku dalam hati.

Setelah perjalan yang ccukup lama kamipun sampai di tempat tujuan, yaitu sebuah pantai yang indah yang ada di Kyoto.

"Huahh,, akhirnya sampai juga, aku sangat cape." Ucap Hitsu.

"Yiippiiee, pantainya indah sekali." Teriakku senang.

Lalu kami, menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi, dan satu persatu kami memasuki resort yang telah di pesan, setelah pembagian kamar serta merapihkan barang aku langsung berenang di pantai.

Aku sangat senang, karena aku suka sekali dengan pantai, aku dan Hitsu mencoba membangun istana pasir, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing, sedangkan Kenpa senpai sedang tidut sambil berjemur dan Kurosaki berenang. Setelah selesai membangun istana pasir aku berenang dan Hitsu memutuskan untuk kembali ke resort dan beristirahat.

Akupun berenang sampai lupa waktu, saat aku memperhatikan sekitarku ternyata hanya ada aku dan Kurosaki, tanpa ku sadari ombak mulai membesar dan air laut pun pasang aku mencoba berteriak tapi sulit, entah aku tidak tau aku akan selamat atau tidak, akupun mulai tenggelam.

"Rukia..Rukia.. bangun, cepatlah sadar jangn membuat aku khawatir." Ucap Byakuya dan semuanya khawatir.

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu, dia hanya pingsan." seru Hisana sambil menenangkankakak.

"Kalian keluar saja aku akan menggantikan bajunya agar tidak masuk angin." Ucap Hisana di sertai anggukan Soifon.

"Un, aku bantu." Kata Soifon.

Sudah berjam-jam sepertinya aku pingsan, semua yang menunggu dan memani sudah tertidur kecuali Ichigo.

"Rukia.. ku mohon bangun." Gumam Ichigo.

"Mmmmphh.. a..aku,, apa yang terjadi padaku??" Tanyaku yang masih lemah dan mencoba menginat semua apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ru..kia, kau sadar juga akhirnya." Ucap Ichigo sambil membangunkan kakakku Byakuya yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Iya, Rukia, akhirnya kau sadar, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Sahut kakak yang benar-benar terlihat mengkhawatirkanku.

Semuanya pun terbangun dari tidur, dan mereka senang dengan keadaanku yang sudah siuman.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku, tadi aku merasa tenggelam, tapi.. rasanya ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dan.. memberikan aku napas buatan,, apa itu dia.. berarti tadi secara tidak langsung kami berciuman.' Batinku yang bertanya-tanya bingung sambil menatap wajah Ichigo dengan wajah merona.

"Rukia sebaiknya kau minum obat dulu." Seru kak Hisana sambil memberikan obat meminum obat itu.

***Di balkon***

"Ichigo terima kasih tadi kau menolong adikku." Ucap Byakuya.

"Hai, douita Byakuya." Ucap Ichigo.

"Aku memang kakak yang tidak becus menjaga adikku." Sesalnya. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

"Hmm,, makanya jangan lupa sama adik kalau sedang pacaran." Jawab Ichigo serta seringainya.

"Hhmm.. ngomong-ngomong apa kau menyukai adikku??" tanyanya to the point.

"Eehh, suka maksudmu apa??" Tanya Ichigo bingung .

"Maksudku suka sebagai pria kepada wanita." Jelas Byakuya.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku selalu menyukainya sebagai adik, karena dia orang yang bersemangat dan ceria." Ucap Ichigo yang sebenarnya menyenbunyikan suatu perasaan yang belum ia yakini.

"Ooohh,, begitu." Sambut Byakuya sambil menatap indahnya langit pada malam itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu??" Tanya Ichigo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahha,, daijoubu Ichigo, aku hanya bertanya iseng saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, dasar aneh-aneh saja." Sahut Ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wahh, kau yang lebih anehh.. masa RAJAnya aneh teriak aneh." Canda Byakuya. Kedua sahabat itupun saling menatap kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

Pagi haripun tiba, cahaya matahari yaang hangat, suara ombak yang merdu menyapu pantai membangunkan tidur nyenyakku dan yang lainnya.

"Huamzz,, Ohayou Soifon, kak Hisana" Ucapku.

"Ohayou, Rukia." Jawab mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang??" Tanya Soifon.

"Aku merasa lebih baik setelah minum obat semalam." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kamipun beranjak pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Saat makan pun terasa hening, tapi tiba-tiba kakakku memecah keheninagan.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah bilang terima kasih pada Ichigo yang telah menyelamaykanmu kemarin??" tanya nii-sama..

"Eehh, ia belum." Jawabku sambil tersipu malu.

"Sudahlah Byakuya itu tak masalah." Jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi benar kata kakak." Sahutku dan kemudian aku berdiri sambil sedikit menundun dan berkata "Kurosaki senpai Hontou ni Arigatou."

"Un, douitashimashite. Sudah sewajarnya aku membantumu." Seru Ichigo sambil tersipu.

Kami pun melanjutkan makan dan setelah itu kami berkemas untuk kembali ke Karakura.

To Be Continue~~ ^_^V

**Di tunggu RnR-nya, **

**Kritik dan sarannya jangan lupa~~ ^,^ love IchiRuki~~ fufufufu**

**Oea , gomen kalo masih banyak kesalahan bangetttttt.. *ditimpuk readers XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

HALOOOOOO~~~

PARA READERS TERCINTAHHH...

PERTAMA-TAMA SAYA CUMA MO BILANG MAKASIH BUAT YG DAH BACA N' REVIEW

KUROHIRUAMANO IS BACK WITH 'ADMIRE' CHAPTER 2..

SORRY IF I'M LATE TO UPDATE.. *nunduk2 m(^_^)m

Ga usahh banyak cingcong..

ENJOY READ..

BLEACH PUNYA PAKDE **TITE KUBO**

***--***

Keesokan hari pun tiba aku berangkat ke sekolah, tapi hari ini aku berangkat sendiri karena kakak sakit dan memutuskan beristirahat di rumah.

Di sekolah.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapaku. "Pagi Rukia." Katanya.

"Pa..gii.. Kurosaki senpai.." Jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Hari ini kau sendiri saja?? Mana Byakuya??" Tanyanya padaku.

"Oohh,, itu yup.. aku sendiri, dia hari ini tidak enak badan makanya tidak masuk." Jawabku. "Hhmm.. Oohh,, ya, senpai kan sekelas dengan kakakku, aku titip surat ini padamu ya." sambungku, sambil memberikan surat izin kakak padanya.

"Baiklah, kemarikan surat itu." Katanya.

Tanpa disadari tangan kami bersentuhan, dan kami langsung melepaskannya, akupun berusaha menyembunyikan rona dipipiku.

"Mmm... oh.. iya Rukia nanti kita pulang bareng ya. Aku ingin memberikan cacatan pelajaran pada kakakmu sambil menjengukknya." Serunya sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumya, dan akupun meng'iya'kan ajakannya.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung yang ada diotakku hanyalah pulang sekolah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaan senangku ini.

*---*

Pulang sekolah.

"Rukia, mari kita pulang."Ajaknya yang telah menungguku di gerbang sekolah.

Kamipun mengobrol di sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumahku.. 'Kami-sam jika ini adalah kenyataan jangan biarkan waktu bergulir dengan cepat, karena aku tidak ingin melihat senyumannya hilang dari wajahnya, andai saja waktu dapat ku hentikan.....' Harapku dari dalam hati sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Hoi, Rukia.. apa ada?? Mengapa kau memendangku seperti itu?? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku??" Ucapnya sambil memegang wajahnya dan seketika memecah lamunanku.

"Eeehh.. itu,, tidak apa-apa kok.. hehhe...." Kataku sambil kaget.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di rumahmu." Ucapnya.

"Hn, tadaima...." Kataku.

"Okaeri, Rukia..." Sambut ibu.

"Ohh.. iya, bu ada teman kakak ingin menjenguknya." Sambungku bicara pada ibu.

"Siapa?? Ajaklah dia masuk Rukia." Perintah ibu yang tersenyum melihat Kurosaki senpai.

"Terima kasih bi." Ucap Kurosaki senpai.

Di kamar kakak.

"Hoi, Byakuya sakit apa kau?? Bukanya yang kemarin tenggelam Rukia kok jadi kau yang sakit??" Tanyanya.

"Yo, aku kan kemarin begadang jadi aku rada masuk angin." Jawab kakak.

"Hahha,, dasar kau manja." Kata Ichigo.

"Hei, jangan meledekku." Eluh kakak.

"Halo, semuanya.. sepertinya kalian sedang asik mengobrol, maaf aku menggangngu sebentar, aku membawakan obat untuk kakak dan sedikit cemilan untuk Kurosaki senpai." Ucapku yang datang membawa makanan serta minuman dari dapur.

"Terima kasih dan bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Ichigo saja??" Ucapnya.

"Mana obatku Rukia." Pinta kakak.

"Baiklah, I..Ichigo.." Jawbku sambil memberi kakak obat.

"Aku kembaali ke kamarku dulu ya...." Seruku. "Kalian lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya." Kataku keluar dari kamar kakak.

"Hus..hus.. ya sudah pergi sana..." Usir kakak, sambil meledek seperti biasanya, dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian keluar "Dasar kakak rese." Gumamku.

Sore pun tiba, dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Entah mengapa aku rada canggung memenggilnya dengan nama Ichigo "heheh" tawaku sendiri.

"Hei apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Ichigo tiba-ba memecah lamunanku.

"Eeh, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jawabku singkat dan aku mengantar Ichigo sampai ke depan rumah.

"Terimakasih mau mengantarku." katanya.

"Ya, sama-sama, jamata." Kataku.

"Yo, ." sahutnya dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepadaku.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, 'kami-sama perasaan apa ini? Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?' Ucap hati kecilku.

*---*

Beberapa bulan berlalu kini aku dan Ichigo sudah mulai dekat apa perasaanku ini akan terbalas. Entah mengapa sosok Ichigo yang dingin dan pendiam itu sekarang, sangat begitu dekat denganku kami juga akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, kurasa dia juga mempunya perasaan yang sama denhganku. Ya semoga saja dan aku juga suka dengan sikapnya yang sekang begitu hangat klain dengan sikap dinginya yang dulu dia juga terlihat lebih ceria.

Semakin hari aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku ini bukan kekaguman saja tapi, ya, inilah perasaan yang di sebut dengan cinta. Aku memang baru pertama kali mengalami perasaan seperti ini, memang cukup aneh karena pada usiaku ini aku baru merasakannya padahal banyak teman-temanku merasakan hal ini sejak aku duduk di bangku SMP. Seorang Rukia yang sangat cuek dengan penambilan dan sikapnya pun akan berubah karena perasaan ini. Ya, memang seperti itulah, aku berusaha menjadi seperti wanita lainnya dan sedikit merubah sikapku yang kadang seperti 'laki-laki'.

Hari minggu ini Aku, Renji, dan Hitsugaya berjalan menuju toko buku. Untuk mencari buku pelajaran tapi kali ini kami pergi bersama tanpa Ishida, dia tidak bisa ikut karena harus pergi dengan orangtiuanya.

"Hei, Rukia sepertinya semakin hari kau semakin berbeda saja." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Aku setuju padamu Hitsu, dia sekmakin... girly." Gumam Renji dan saat Renji mengatakannya ia berhasil membuat wajahku memerah.

"Hahahah.. iya kau benar baboon, dia sudah menjadi cewek beneran." Tawa Hitsugaya diiringi seringai jahilnya.

"Heh,, apa maksudmu?? Aku memang cewek dari dulu tahu." Ucapku.

"Iya Rukia kan memang cewek dari dulu." Ucap Renji membelaku. "Tapi dia cewek jadi-jadian." Lanjutnya dan aku meralat pembelaannya itu, karena kata-katanya itu adalah sebuah ejekan yang berhasil membuat kepalanya benjol menerima pukulan dariku.

"Sakiittttttt.." Erangnya dan aku tertawa atas kemenganku.

"Eehh,, Rukia lihat itu." Kata Hitsugaya yang menunjuk pada seseorang yang dia lihat.

"Apa....." Jawabku malas.

"Lihat dulu." Paksa Hitsugaya sambil menutar kepalaku agar melihat pada objek yang ingin dia tunjukkan yang sedang duduk di sebuah restoran.

Mataku membulat saat aku melihat sosok Ichigo dengan seseorang. "I-ichigo senpai dengan seorang perempuan, siapa gadis itu??" Kataku bingung dan sedikit cemburu mengkin.

"Wahhh.. gadis yang manis." Seru Renji perkataannya berhasil membuat perasaanku semakin bimbang.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa?? Bukannya dia sedang dekat denganmu??" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Entahlah Hitsu, aku ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Aku tidak punya hak melarangnya dekat dengan cewek lain kan." Kataku dengan sura parau yang sebenarnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang kurasakan.

"Kau yakin Rukia??" Tanya Renji memastikan. Aku menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kecil dan senyuman yang sangat kupaksakan.

Rukia POV

Kami-sama, mengapa aku harus melihatnya dengan perempuan lain. Kenapa?? Aku memang tak punya hak untuk melarangnya berhubungan dengan gadis lain. Tapi, apa kedekatanku denganya beberapa bulan ini tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Siapa gadis manis berambut ungu itu?? Merekan kelihatan dekat sekali. Melihat Ichigo tertawa bersamanya benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit. Aku benci perasaan ini.

Normal POV

"Rukia.. sudahlah, jangan bersikap sok tegar." Seru Renji.

"A-aku.. hiks..hiks." Tanpa melanjutkan perkataanku air mataku sudah mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Rukia.." Renji menarikku dalam dekapannya.

"Renji, mengapa begitu sakit... hiks..hiks." Ucapku. Renji dan Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkanku, kami memutuskan untuk menenangkanku dan duduk disebuah cafe dengan keadaanku yang masih terisak.

"Rukia,, sudahlah berhenti menengis, lihat semua orang memperhatikan kita." Bujuk Hitsugaya.

Ya, sekarang aku dan kedua sahabatku memang menjadi perhatian semua orang seisi cafe karena aku menangis dan mereka melihat kedua sahabatku degan tatapan curiga. "Su..lit..." seruku lirih.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa kata orang yang melihat kita." Ucap Renji. "Mereka pasti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh pada kami." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, Rukia tenanglah." Sambung Hitsugaya. Aku pun berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Rukia itu gadis yang tegar dan kuat lho."

"Yup, benar Rukia itu pantang menangis apalagi cuma gara-gara cowok."

Seru kedua sahabatku yang mencoba menghiburku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan mereka dan melihat diriku yang sudah tenang mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan baik-baik, siapa cewek itu pada Kurosaki senpai." Ucap Renji.

"Benar, mungkin saja cewek itu hanya teman atau sahabatnya," Lanjut Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, apa aku tidak apa menenyakannya??" Tanyaku. "Itukan privasinya.

"Hn, gak apa kok kau kan sedang dekat dengannya, lagian dari pada kau mengis tidak jelas karena salah paham iya kan??" Kata Renji dan aku mengangguk.

"Masa seorang yang ceria, bersemangat dan penuh ide bersedih seperti ini." Ucap Hitsugaya, aku tersenyum lega serta bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

"Hahaha,, iya, penuh ide.. seperti idemu pada tiga hari yang lalu Rukia." Renji tertawa sambil menatapku dan Hitsugaya hanya membung muka dan melipat kedua tangannya didada serta mendengus sebal. "Baboon sialan."

Flashback

Tiga hari yang lalu, Aku, Renji dan Ishida membuntuti Hitsugaya yang pulang terburu-buru. Saat Hitsu berhenti di taman dekat sekolah kami bertiga mengumpat di belakang pohon yang cukup besar.

"Woi, kalian berdua aneh kenapa kita membuntuti Hitsu seperti ini." Ucapa Ishida yang kesal karena aku dan Renji memaksanya ikut dalam penguntitan yang konyol ini.

"Sudahlah lihat saja bawel." Sahut Renji.

"Ssstt.. kalian berisik sekali nanti ketahuan bodoh." Seruku.

Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi duduk lalu berdiri dan sedikit mondar mandir tidak jelas mulai tenang saat seseorang yang sepertinya ditunggu tiba.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap gadis itu, yang kami dengar dari tempat bersembunyi.

"Tidak apa kok, aku juga baru tiba." Ucap Hitsugaya smbil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kamu ingin bicarakan Toushiro." Tanya gadis itu.

"Hmm.. begini momo,, sebenarnya... a-ak-ku su-dah lama ssssuuu-ka sama kamu." Ucap Hitsugaya, terlihat sekarang mukanya memerah.

Momo pun ikutan blushy dan sedikit mengangguk dan berkata "sama."

"Hah?? Kau serius Momo?? Berarti aku diterima ya ?? Tanya Hitsugaya dan Momo hanya tersenyum malu. "Yeahhh,, aku di terima...." Ucap Hitsu sambil loncat-locat gaje. *author dpt deathglare.

"Yeeeeyyyyyy.. hahaha.." Teriakan senang kami dari balik pohon.

"Hei, siapa itu?? Tunjukkan diri kalian!!" Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Rukia, kita ketahuan." Ucap Renji. Kami bertiga pun menunjukkan diri kami, aku dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil melambaikan tangan kepasangan baru tersebut.

"Dasarrr... penguntittt,........" Teriak Hitsugaya.

"Kyaaaaaaa....." Kami bertiga pun lari.

End Flasback.

"Huh,, kalian memang menyebalkan." Ucap Hitsuagaya ketus.  
"Hahah,, iya itu memang ide gila, membuntuti orang yamg ingin menyatakan cinta." Tawa Renji.

"Maafkan aku Hitsugaya...." Ucapku lirih.

"Sudah lupakan saja, aku gak marah kok." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Tapi kenapa kau sewot gitu??" Tanya Renji.

"Hmm.. hanya sedikit malu." Seru Hitsugaya.

"Hahahah,, dasr anak kecil." Ledek Renji.

"Baboon sialannn..." Teriak Hitsu kesal.

"Hihihi... dasar kalian ini." Senyumku. Aku yang terbisa melihat tingkah mereka hanya terkekeh dan tanpa disadari aku sudah tertawa lagi jika bersama mereka. Entahlah jika tidak ada mereka bagaimana nasibku ini.

"Nahhhh.. begitu dong ketawa, kan lebih kelihatan Rukia yang biasanya." Ucap Renji.

TO-BE-CONTINUE

KKKYAHHHHHHHHHH~~

Selesaii juga chapter 2..

Sankyuuuu banget yang dah baca Chapter sebelumnya..

Dan maaf beribu maaf karena lama banget UPDATE-NYA..


	3. Chapter 3

Haiiiiilooooo.. ~~

Kuro balik lagi di Chapter 3-nya ADMIRE..

Pokoke,, terima kasih buat temen-temen yang dah ripiu chapter sebelumya..

Pasti udah pada penasaran sama ci cewek rambut ungu itu.. ehehhe..

Apa dia beneran cewek?? Mari kita buktikan bersama di chapter ini XD

BLEACH HANYA PUNYA PAMAN **TITE-KUBO**

Kalo ceritanya asli milik KurohiruAmano

Selamat membaca ^___^

Setelah mereka merasa Rukia sudah tenang dan kembali ceria, Hitsugaya dan renji memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Hitsu dan renji pun mengantar Rukia ke rumahnya.

"Hitsu, Renji Arigato yo sudah membuatku tenang dan mengantarku pulang." Ujar Rukia kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Yo, douita Ruki." Jawab Renji serta diiringi anggukan Hitsugaya.

"Kami pulang ya." Ucap Hitsugaya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Rukia membalas lambaian dari kedua sahabantnya itu. "Hati-hati." Serunya. Rukia pun masuk ke rumahnya sebelum memasuki kamarnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar kakaknya lebih dulu untuk mencari tahu siapa gadis yang ia lihat bersama Ichigo. 'Semoga saja kakak yahu siapa gadis itu.' Harpnya dalam hati.

"Tokk...tokk.." rukia mengetuk pintu kamar Byakuya. "Apa kakak sudah tidue??" Tanyanya dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa Rukia, masuk saja." Ucap Byakuya dari dalam kamarnya.

"Huft,, sukurlah kakak belum tidur." Katanya.

"Hmm,, ada apa??" Tanya Byakuya sedikit bingung.

"Ada yang ku ingin tanyakan tentang Ichigo." Ucapnya.

"Tenntang apa?? Tentang dia suka atau tidak padamu??" Ucap Byakuya sok tahu.

"Huh,, bukan itu... kakak sok tahu banget si." Katanya rada kesal melihat sikap kakaknya yang sok tahu." Dengerin dulu cerita aku."

"Terus apa dong. Buruan maknya to the point aja kalu mau tanya." Seru Byakuya.

"Hmm,, gini loh ceritanya, tadi aku kan ke toko buku yang ada di mall Karakura, eh tanpa sengaja kami melihat Ichigo dengan seorang gadis berambut ungu , yahhh lumayan manislah....." Cerita Rukia.

"Hn,, terusss...??" Tanya Byakuya. "Kamu cemburu gitu..." Ucapnya.

"Emm.. gimana ya, mungkin. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku ceritakan." Sambung Rukia.

"Hahahha,, kamu bisa cemburu juga." Kata Byakuya sambil menertawai adiknya. Rukia yang ditertwakan oleh kakaknya hanya cemberut dengan wajah merona.

"Huh,, kenapa ngetawain aku. Jawab yang aku tanya dong jangan ketawa aja." Serunya dengan nada suara yang bete.

"Abisnya kamu tidak biasa seperti ini jadi lucu saja." Jawabnya.

"Uuuhh,, kakak jawab dulu pertanyaanku, cewek rambut ungu itu siapa??" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Hmm,, baiklah-baiklah." Ucap Byakuya. "Siapa ya." Gumamnya lirih. "Apa itu dia." Sambungnya dengan suara kecil tapi masih terdengar dengan Rukia.

"Siapa kak?? Kakak krnal dengan gadis itu??" Tanya Rukia sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Byakuya.

"Kalau dia Senna, aku kenal." Jawab Byakuya, Rukia tambah penasaran.

"Eehh,, Senna?? Dia siapa kak??" Tanyanya lagi.

"Senna itu dulu sekolah di sekolah kita,tapi dia hanya bersekolah satu tahun saja, karena ayahnya dipindahkan kerja ke London dia jadi pindah sekolah ke sana." Jelas Byakuya.

"Oohhh,, terus ada hubungan apa dia sama Ichigo??" Tanyaku.

"Dia itu pacar pertama Ichigo, dan Ichigo sangat menyayanginya." Lanjut Byakuya.

Rukia yang tadinya heboh dan serius mendegarkan cerita kakaknya menjadi murung ketika tahu bahwa Senna si gadis berambut ungu itu mantan kekasih Ichigo. Byakuaya yang menyadari perubahan sikap dari adiknya berusaha menghibur.

"Hei,, jangan murung gitu dong, tambah jelek tahu. Belum tentu dia Senna kan." Hibur Byakuya.

"Tapi mungkin saja dia itu Senna kan kak." Ucap Rukia dengan nada sangat rendah. "Apa itu yang membuat Ichigo tidak mempunyai pacar selama ini, apa karen aia menunggu Senna." Lanjut Rukia.

Byakuya menghela napas. "Tapi aku tahu siapa Ichigo, dia memang pria setia, tapi dia juga bukan pria bodoh yang setia menunggu kenyataan yang tidak pasti, setahuku sejak Senna pindah ke London mereka hanya sempat berkomunikasi beberapa bulan, dan setelah itu aku dengr dari Ichigo kalau Senna minta putus dengan alasan tidak bisa berpacaran jarak jauh." Jelas Byakuya panjang lebar untuk menenagkan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ya, ku harap yang ku lihat tadi bukan cewek itu." Ucap Rukia dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang sedih. "Lagi pula tidak sepantasnya aku sedih, aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya Ichigo." Sambungnya.

"Hei, jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tahu kalau Ichigo juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti yang kamu rasakan, tapi dia ingin lebih meyakini perasaannya." Ujar Byakuya sambil mengusap lembut kepala adiknya.

"Hn, terima kasih kak." Seru Rukia.

"Ya, sudah sekarang lebih baik kamu kembali ke kamarmu karena besok kita harus ke sekolah, dan tentang gadis itu, lebih baik kamu tanya saja sama Ichigonya langsung." Saran Byakuya sama seperti saran sahabatnya. Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman tipis.

-

Rukia POV

Pagi yang indah dan cerah pun hadir diiringi suara burung kecil yang merdu, matahari pagi memberi kehangatan dipagi ini, hari ini aku memutuskan pergi sekolah bersama ayahku dengan menumpang mobilnya.

"Rukia, tumben hari ini kamu minta ayah antar," Tanya ayah.

"Heheh,, tidak apa-apa kok yah, cuma lagi malas saja jalan kaki bareng kak Byakuya." Jawabku.

"Ooohh,, dasar kamu ini ada-ada saja, tapi kamu tidak sedang bertengkar dengan kakakmu kan??" Tanyanya lagi.

"Eehh,, tiadak kok, kami kan rukun-rukun saja yah." Ucapku.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu." Ucap ayah sambil mengelus kepala anak gadisnya itu yaitu aku yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. "Ya, sudah silahkan turun tuan putri sudaj sampai." Lanjut ayah.

"Terima kasih ya yah." Ucapku sembari memberi ciuman pada ayahnya.

Sebenarnya Aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ayah hanya untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Ichigo yang biasanya berangkat sekolah dengan kak Byakuya. Aku merasa belum siap menanyakan apa yang ku lihat kemarin pada Ichigo. Kak Byakuya yang tahu dengan perasaanku menyuruh aku pergi sekolah duluan bersama ayahku Ukitake.

Ichigo POV

Aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, aku menunggu Byakuya dan teman lainnya di tempat biasa kami bertemu, tapi entah mengapa pagi ini terasa berbeda, ya, tepat sekali Byakuya hanya sendiri 'Dimana dia, dimana Rukia, dimana gadis ceria itu??' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Pagi, Byakuya." Sapa Ichigo.

"Yo, pagi." Balasnya.

"Hmm,, tidak biasanya kau berangkat sendiri?? Dimana Rukia??" Tanyaku .

"Oohh,, Rukia.. dia hari ini berangkat sekolah bersama ayahku." Katanya.

"Tumben sekali, memangnya kenapa kalau jalan??" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu err,, maksudku seseorang yang ia hindari." Jawabya, dan itu membuat aku bingung, 'Siapa?? Siapa yang Rukia hindari?? Apa aku??' tanyaku pada diriku.

Kami pun tiba di sekolah, saat di kelas aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Byakuya yang barusan, aku memutuskan bertanya kepada Byakuya tentang orang yang Rukia hindari itu.

"Hoi, Byakuya." Seruku.

"Hn, apa??" katanya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Kataku.

"Hmm,, tapi sebelum kau bertanya, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu." Tegasnya.

"Hmm,, apa??" Kataku sedikit bingung.

"Tentang perasaanmu kepada adikku." Katanya. "Apa perasaanmu masih menganggapnya hanya sebagai adik atau kau mulai menyukainya, dan satu lagi apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Senna??" Katanya panjang.

"Eehh,, itu, tadinya aku memang menggapnya adik tapi setelah aku semakin dekat dengannya aku merasa sangat nyaman dan senang saat melihat senyumya, dan aku memutusksan untuk menyatakan perasaanku kalau waktunya sudah tepat." Jawabku jujur dengan apa yang kurasakan.

"Bagaimana dengan Senna??" Tanyanya.

"Senna hanya seorang teman bagiku, dan aku juga sudah lama tidak berhungan dengannya, dan terakhirku dengar sekarang dia sudah punya pacar disana." Jelasku padanya. "Hei, kenapa kau bertanya soal Senna??" Tanyaku yang semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Byakuya.

"Hmm.. karena kemarin Rukia melihatmu dengan wanita berambut ungu, kau tahu Rukia sangat sedih melihatmu dengan gadis itu." Ucap Byakuya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Heh?? Aku?? Dengan wanita berambut ungu. Jangan-jaangan yang Rukia lihat aku dengan...'Yumichika'. Ucapku lirih sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Siapa lagi Yumichika??" Tanya Byakuya bingung.

"Hahahhaha,, Byakuya, Yumichika nitu teman SMP-ku." Ucapku sambil tertawa dam membuat Byakuya tambah bingung.

"Iya,, dia itu siapamu??" Tanyanya lagi tambah penasaran.

"Yumichika itu hanya teman SMP-ku dan satu lagi yang perlu kau tahu, dia seorang laki-laki, kemarin itu aku memang janjian dengan beberapa teman SMP-ku di Karakura mall, kami mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan gitu , aku dan Yumichika tiba duluan disana jadi kami terlihat hanya berdua saja." Ceritaku jelas pada Byakuya yang tertawa bersamaku dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Hei, tapi kata Rukia dia seorang cewek yang sangat manis." Ujarnya tampak kebingungan.

"Iya, dia memang laki-laki yang manis dan kadang suka berdandan seperti perempuan." Ucapku, sambil tertawa aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tawaku.

"Kyaaaaa... berarti waria dong." Ucap Byakuya kaget dan aku hanya tertawa. "Ya, sudah kau jelaskan saja pada Rukia agar tidak ada salah paham." Perintahnya yang terlihat tidak dapat menahan tawa.

"Ya, pasti.. istirahat aku akan menemuinya, heheh...." Kataku.

To be continue~~

Hahahha,, akhirya chapter 3 selai jugaaaa.. ahahha,, udah ga penasaran kan siapa 'gadis berambut ungu itu' *plakk,, ralat 'laki-laki manis berambut ungu' maksunya.. ahahhahaha

Repiu.. repiu plisssss... XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa,, minnaaaaaa~~

*dadah ke readers.. author gaje d'timpukin..

Saia datang dengan berita gembiraaaaaa~~ chappie k'4+last chappie of ADMIRE hadirrrr.. maaf klo pendek bgt T^T dan ceritanya jadi gaje abis dan maaf klo nih fic lama bgt apdetnya..

Ok,, ga usah babibu lg..

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !

ADMIRE by KuroHiruAmano

Bleach punya Pakdeku *d'serbu Kubo fc XD

Ichigo memutuskan mengambil tindakan sebelum Rukia tambah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang kejadian yang kemarin.

"Aku akan memenuinya istirahat nanti." Ucap Ichigo.

"Baguslah, kau jelaskantentang gadis ungu itu," seru Byakuya dengan menahan tawa. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan seringainya.

"Rukia,"

"Hn, apa?" jawabnya malas.

"Bagaimana tentang kemarin, apa kau akan meminta penjelasan pada 'dia'?" tanya pria berambut merah itu.

"Hmm.. entahlah..." Jawabnya sambil menyerngit.

"Apa kau tidak siap dengan kenyataan yang akan kau hadapi," ucap Renji seraya memandang wajah sahabatnya.

"Tenang saja aku akn baik-baik saja." Rukia meyakinkan, ketika melihat tatapan Renji yang rada khawatir.

Istirahat Rukia, Renji, Hitsu dan Ishida seperti biasa mereka pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menyantap bekal makanannya.

Sedangkan disisi lain Ichigo sedang mencari-cari sosok wanita violet ini di krelasnya. "Hmm,, dimana dia," gumamnya sambil terus mencari keberadaan gadis mungil itu.

Ichigo pun, pergi ke atap sekolah, dia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi akhirnya diyemukan juga."Rukia...." panggilnya.

"I-chigo..." Rukia menatap sosok pria tinggi itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," seru Ichigo.

"Apa?" Ucapnya, bersikap seolah-olah tidak tau dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan.

"Tentang yang kau lihat kemarin." Ucap Ichigo dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"E-eh... i-itu..." Rukia terbata.

"Iya.. gadis ungu itu..."Ucapan Ichigo terpotong ketika didengarnya suara bel masuk yang menandakan istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

"I-tu akan ku lanjutkan nanti saja ok.." Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengacak kecil Rambut Rukia.

Rukia menatap Ichigo bingung dan penasaran,, "Hei, lanjutkan saja, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan." Pintanya.

Ichigo tersenyum jahil. "Hmm.. sudah bel, kurasa pulang sekolah saja aku lanjutkan perkataanku." Ujarnya. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk terpaksa.

"Rukia, bagaimana?" Tanya Hitsu sambil berjalan dengan melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala.

Rukia mendengus, "bagaimana, apanya..."

"Iya, Kurosaki senpai bicara apa?" Lanjut Hitsu.

"Huft," Rukia menggela napas, "belum ngomong apa-apa sudah bel..." ucapnya malas.

"Hahhaha,, sabar ya non." Ejek Renji.

"Udah sabar tau, udah nungguin dia ngomong aku ehh.. malah bel.." Ujar Rukia.

Ishida tersenyum. "Sudahlah, yang penting dia akan menjelaskan." Hibur Ishida.

"Iya, kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu khawatir dan takut menerima kenyataan seperti kata Renji." Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Hn, yang penting dia sudah mau menjelaskan." Sambung Ishida.

"Benar," Rukia hanya pasrah.

"Hei,, sudah jalannya cepat ini kan pelajaran Zaraki sensei apa kalian ingin dapat hukuman terlambat masuk jam pelajarannya." Ucap Hitsugaya dan teman-temannya sudah lari entah kemana ketika mendengar perkataanya.

"Hahaha,, iya kami tahu...." Ucap Renji sambil berlari.

"Kyyaaaaahhh...... kurang ajar jangan tinggalkan aku baka." Dengus Hitsugaya kesal melihat tingkah sehabatnya sambil tersenyum. 'kalian tidak berubah.' Batinnya.

Di KELAS

Rukia POV

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, ya Tuhan aku tidak sabar ingin segera pulang, apa yang akan Ichigo katakan padaku? Tapi aku juga takut menerima kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang ku harapkan, apa ia gadis itu Senna. Seorang gadis yang Ichigo sayangi dan cintai dimasa lalunya. 'Atama ga itaiiiiiii...'

"Nona Kuchiki, apa ada masalah?" Ucap Zaraki sensei padaku. 'Gawat.' Umpatku dalam hati.

"Ya, nona ada apa denganmu? Apa kau ada masalah dengan jam pelajaranku? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi dan membuatku semakin bingung.

"A-aku hanya sedikit sakit kepala sen-sei...." jawabku seadanya.

"Jika kau sakit kenapa tidak pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja," perintahnya. "Daripada kau tidak konsen dengan pelajaran yang aku berikan dan itu hanya mengganggu temanmu yang lain."

"Ba-baiklah sensei..." Ucap Rukia.

"Sensei..." Renji mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, ada apa Abarai..." Serunya.

"Biarkan aku mengantar Kuchiki ke ruang UKS sensei..." Izinnya.

"Ya,, sana antar dia.." Ucap Zaraki sensei mengizinkan.

"Ren ji, sankyuu.," seru Rukia lirih.

Renji menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Oke sama-sama, hei, memang apa yang membuatmu sakit kepala, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja sejak tadi." Renji meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Rukia.

Rukia hanya berblushing'ria'. "Itu.. karena....."

Ucapan Rukia terpotong saat Renji berkata, "Ya, aku tahu kenapa.." ia pun teersenyum.

"Aku, hanya tidak siap dengan kenyataan yang tidak seperti keinginanku Renji." Ucapnya sambil menundukan wajah sedihnya.

"Hei, tenang saja kurasa Ichigo akan memberikan kabar baik untukmu." Sahut Renji dengan yakinnya dan merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Apa iya?" Tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Yup, pasti.." mereka pun tersenyum.

"Hmm,, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak mau kembi ke kelas Renji?" Tanya Rukia sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hehehe,, aku akan menmanimu saja." Jawabnya ringan.

"Hahha,, dasar pemalas bilang saja kau malas mengikuti pelajaran Zaraki sensei." Elak Rukia pada sahabatnya.

"Hmm,, mungkin.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepala nanasnya, mereka pun kembali tertawa.

Tanpa disadari jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba, Hitsugaya dan Ishida merapihkan peralatan sekolah mereka serta merapihkan tas Renji dan Rukia, mereka pun menuju UKS.

"Ehemmm,," Deheman Hitsugaya terdengar.

"Ehh,, kalian ternyata." Ujar Renji.

"Ya, ini kami nanas bodoh." Ketus Hitsugaya. "Kenapa kau jadi berada di UKS juga dasar pemalas." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm,, karena pelajaran tadi aku jadi sedikit sakit kepala jadi aku memutuskan untuk disini sambil menemani Rukia." Renji beralasan.

"Itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja kan nanas," ucap Ishida sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hehehhe.." Renji hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Rukia?" Tanya Ishida.

"Aku jauh lebih baik, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Astaga aku lupa Ichigo menungguku pulang sekolah ini, teman-teman aku duluan yaa,, terima kasih telah membawakan tasku." Ujarnya sambil berlari kecil.

"Dasar anak itu," ujar Ishida.

"Good luck yaa..." Seru Renji dan Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

**IchiRuki side**

"Ichigo..." panggilnya.

"Yo, Rukia darimana saja kau?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucapnya.

"Daijoubu Ruki," seru Ichigo dengan senyum manisnya. Mereka pun berjalan bersama, keheningan beberapa saat hadir diantara mereka.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicakan?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba, Ichigo langsung menghentikan jalannya.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu." Ucap Ichigo yang membuat Rukia bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tentang perasaanku padamu yang sebenarnya dan tentang wanita itu." Jelas Ichigo, Rukia yang mendengarnya kaget dan sedikit blushing.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hei,, kau ini bodoh ya..." Ujar Ichigo rada kesal karena Rukia masih bingung dengan pernyataannya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu." Sungut Rukia dengan mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Aku sayang padamu Ruki, aku cinta kamu, apa sikapku selama ini masih membuatmu tidak percaya dengan pernyataan cintaku ini..." Kata Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu adalah benar?" Rukia mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau masih tidak yakin padaku?" Tanya Ichigo balik.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu.. ta-pi..." Kata-kata Rukia terpotong ketika Ichigo tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Ichi-go.."

"Rukia, percayalah padaku," Uca Ichigo dengan mempererat pelukannya, rukia hanya menegngguk kecil.

"Apa jawabanmu?" Lanjut Ichigo.

"Un, aku juga menyukaimu.." jawabnya dengan semburat merah diwajah manisnya. "Tapi..." Uacapan Rukia tergantung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Ichigo sedikit bingung.

"Siapa gadis yang bersamamu di mall waktu itu?" Tanyanya Ichigo sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Oohh,, dia.." ujar Ichigo. "Dia itu temanku, dan satu lagi dia adalah seorang laki-laki tahu." Jelasnya dengan sedikit mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Heh, laki-laki?" Rukia bingung.

"Hahah,, begitulah.." tawa Ichigo.

"Maaf ya.." seru Rukia.

"Untuk apa?" Ichigo heran.

"Karena aku tidak yakin padamu." Jawab Rukia.

"Tidak apa, aku malah senang karena jika akau cemburu berarti kau sayang padaku." Senyum Ichigo, Rukia hanya memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

"Ooh, iya lain kali akan ku kenalkan ya kau dengan temanku yang kau pikir perempuan." Kata Ichigo.

"Hahahha,, bolehhh.." Ucap Rukia mereka pun berjalan pulang Ichigo mengandeng tangan Rukia dan akhirnya Rukia pun tahu apa yang selama ini dia rasakan pada Ichigo tidak hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan hanya sebuah kekaguman belaka melainkan sebuah rasa sayang atau lebih tepatnya cinta.

**Other side**

"Hahaha,, akhirnya Rukia punya pacar." Ucap Renji yang membuntuti Rukia.

"Ssssttt,, bodoh jangan berisik." Geram yang berada dibelakang Renji Hitsugaya.

'Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perbuatan bodoh seperti mereka.' Batin Ishida.

-FIN-

Gyaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~~ akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga T^T maaf klo apdetnya lama banget dan akhirnya gaje banget.. gomenasaiiiii *ojigi.

maaf klo msh bnyk typo.

R

I

V

I

E

W PLEASE but no FLAME !


End file.
